


Director Fury’s Smiley Collection

by WitchingWeatherWitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emojicons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchingWeatherWitch/pseuds/WitchingWeatherWitch
Summary: A few more smileys.





	Director Fury’s Smiley Collection

**Director Fury’s Smiley Collection**

,.|

| 

standard  
  
---|---  
  
,.|

| 

happy (Avengers are out there to bother someone else)  
  
,.D

| 

pretending to laugh (humour Stark, maybe he’ll shut up)  
  
,|

| 

blinking (maybe winking at Coulson?)  
  
,.(

| 

content (never show your cards)  
  
x(

| 

dead (because watch the movie)  
  
,.(

| 

not happy (coffee’s all, fuck you, Stark!)  
  
‚(

| 

Avengers fucked up again (and I have to pay the bill)  
  
  
  



End file.
